Bardock
Burdock Barduck''Dragon Ball Spinemblem'Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle'' |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |birthplace = Vegeta |race = Saiyan |birthday = |death =Age 735 Age 737 |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = David Gasman Doug Rand Sonny Strait |japanese = Masako Nozawa |abridger = |team = Strongest Saiyan Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza's Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Combatant |previous occupation = |partner = RikuDragon Ball Minus |previous partner = Gine |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Bardock's House, Bardock's Village, Vegeta |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = Volume #26, Chapter #307 |anime debut = SP001 |movie debut = Movie 8 |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Gine (Wife) * Raditz (Son) * Son Gokū (Son) * Chi-Chi (Daughter-in-Law) * Son Gohan (Grandson) * Son Goten (Grandson) * Videl (Granddaughter-in-Law) * Pan (Great-Granddaughter) |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Double Axe Handle * Final Spirits Cannon * Foresight * Giant Swing * Great Monkey Transformation * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Mouth * Rebellion Trigger |tools = * Fighting Jacket * Scouter |vehicles = *Round Spaceship * Two-Person Ship }} was a low-class Saiyan combatant born on planet Vegeta, who was responsible for creating a rebellion against Freeza before the destruction of his home world.Dragon Ball chapter 307 Background On planet Vegeta, Gine was butchering meat before greeted by her husband upon his return to the planet. Assuring her husband that their eldest son, Raditz, is away on a mission with the young prince Vegeta, Gine is asked about their youngest son, a baby named 'Kakarotto'. She shows her husband the boy, who was kept in an incubation chamber for three years since his birth.Dragon Ball Minus, page 9 Bardock tells Gine that they would be wise to send Kakarotto off planet, and Gine is understandably worried for her son, forcefully telling Bardock that being in "infiltration baby" can be very dangerous. She concedes only when Bardock tells her that he mistrusts Freeza's intentions in recalling them, stating to have sensed the 'presence of death'. Gine remarks that it isn't like Bardock to be worried for his child, and Bardock says her soft nature infected him. That night, the Saiyan couple steals an Attack Pod and sets a crying Kakarotto inside. Even in the midst of this, Gine still suggests they try to escape together, though Bardock says Freeza would detect them on his scouter. After saying their goodbyes (which includes Gine promising to retrieve Kakarotto should Freeza not destroy the planet), Bardock and Gine send Kakarotto to Earth, thinking that the planet is too insignificant to be a danger to the Saiyan child or warrant Freeza's attention.Dragon Ball Minus, pages 10-11 The couple have a final embrace as they watch their son fly off into space, with Gine giving her son one final warning to avoid the Galactic Patrol.Dragon Ball Minus, pages 13-14 Bardock flies into the stratosphere to investigate, as Freeza launches his attack on planet Vegeta. Alone, Bardock makes a final stand against Freeza, attempting to stop the incoming beam. Despite an intense struggle, attempting in vain to protect his family and home, Freeza's attack overwhelms Bardock's. The Saiyan is completely destroyed, his armor falling to pieces as he is killed, his planet beneath him destroyed.Dragon Ball chapter 307''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' Personality Bardock displays a social attitude, even greeting other Saiyans after arriving on his planet. Later, its shown Bardock deeply caring about his son to save him from the destruction of the their planet, an action he says that it is due to Gine's softness which spread all over him. While being as warlike as other Saiyans, these instances show that Bardock possess calm judgement and a small measure of humanity. Bardock's equally rare trait of rescuing his comrades made Bardock adored among a portion of lower-class Saiyans. Saikyō Jump March 2014 Issue – Akira Toriyama Super Q&A Bardock was famous for his bravery even among the Saiyans. He notably showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom; instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. Appearance Consistent with Raditz's statement when he first reunited with his brother, as well as Freeza's when he first met Gokū, Bardock's appearance is very similar to that of his youngest son's: he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end, but Bardock has a scar on his left cheek and darker skin. Bardock's oldest son Raditz inherits only his eyes and complexion. In Dragon Ball Minus, Bardock wears a typical Fighting Jacket with shoulder pads and boots. Abilities Bardock, like the vast majority of Saiyans, was considered a low-class warrior. However, among the lower-class warriors, Bardock was within the upper echelon, and could be considered an elite of the low-class. Despite this, Bardock was unable to become a mid-class warrior during his lifetime.Saikyō Jump March 2014 Issue – Akira Toriyama Super Q&A Despite this, during his rebellion against Freeza, he displayed power far beyond that of a low-class Saiyan. With a single energy blast, he was able to slow down Freeza's Super Huge Energy Sphere, something he would be unable to do if he was weaker than an Elite.Dragon Ball Super Broly In the anime only, Bardock possesses an impressive combat strength of 10,000. This was stated to be approaching the level of the king, Vegeta, which would place Bardock well above the level of a low-class combatant. Bardock was able to defeat a multitude of Freeza's combatants with his strength, but was defeated by Dodoria's Kikōha from the Mouth.Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle - The Father of Z Warrior Son Gokū, who Challenged Freeza Transformations As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Giant Monkey at the sight of a full moon. In the anime, Bardock is stated to be skilled enough with the Great Monkey Transformation to remember what his actions are while using it, showing a great amount of control using the form. This separates him from his teammates, none of whom have his level of control.Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle - The Father of Z Warrior Son Gokū, who Challenged Freeza Legacy Despite his limited involvement in the life of his two sons, especially his youngest son, Kakarotto, Bardock, as well as his wife, Gine, were instrumental in setting up a string of events that would go on to save the universe. By sending their youngest son away from the impending destruction of Vegeta and the entire Saiyan race, he would go on to grow up and become a great hero responsible for saving the planet Earth, as well as the universe, on more than one occasion. Their influence in this manner even resulted in the first Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God manifesting itself in their youngest son for the first time in more than a thousand years. In Other Media TV Specials Dragon Ball Z: A Lonesome, Final Battle - The Father of Z Warrior Son Gokū, who Challenged Freeza Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock Creation and Conception Trivia *By Toriyama's admission, Bardock most likely had siblings — meaning Kakarotto and Raditz had either aunts or uncles — but he also most likely didn't care, as Saiyans traditionally lack a family concept.Saikyō Jump March 2014 Issue – Akira Toriyama Super Q&A References Category:Fathers Category:Pure-blooded Saiyans Category:Freeza's Army Category:Characters who have died and not been revived Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who died off-screen Category:Grandparents Category:Combatant Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai